lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty at 17
Images Guilty at 17f.jpg|Rob Stewart as "Gilbert Adkins" Guilty at 17m.jpg|Erin Sanders as "Traci Scott" Guilty at 17w.jpg|"Traci Scott" & "Leigh" Guilty at 17y.jpg|"Traci Scott" & "Melanie Scott" Guilty at 17cc.jpg|Alex Paxton-Beesley as "June Gailey" Guilty at 17g.jpg|Erin Sanders as "Traci Scott" Guilty at 17ff.jpg|Alex Paxton-Beesley as "June Gailey" Guilty at 17v.jpg|Alex Paxton-Beesley as "June Gailey" Guilty at 17bb.jpg|"Gary Foster" & "June Gailey" Guilty at 17ii.jpg|"Devon Cavanor" & "Jay Allerson" Guilty at 17e.jpg|"Devon Cavanor" & "Traci Scott" Guilty at 17j.jpg|Chloe Rose as "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17q.jpg|Chloe Rose as "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17b.jpg|Erin Sanders as "Traci Scott" Guilty at 17i.jpg|Rob Stewart as "Gilbert Adkins" Guilty at 17p.jpg|"Jay Allerson" & "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17ee.jpg|Erin Sanders as "Traci Scott" Guilty at 17r.jpg|Chloe Rose as "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17ll.jpg|Alex Paxton-Beesley as "June Gailey" Guilty at 17x.jpg|Chloe Rose as "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17qq.jpg|Chloe Rose as "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17o.jpg|Zack Peladeau as "Jay Allerson" Guilty at 17mm.jpg|Chloe Rose as "Devon Cavanor" Guilty at 17z.jpg|Zack Peladeau as "Jay Allerson" Guilty at 17aa.jpg|Zack Peladeau as "Jay Allerson" Guilty at 17l.jpg|Catherine Dent as "Melanie Scott" Guilty at 17hh.jpg|Jefferson Brown as "Steve Dawson" Guilty at 17pp.jpg|Zack Peladeau as "Jay Allerson" Guilty at 17kk.jpg|Jefferson Brown as "Steve Dawson" Guilty at 17dd.jpg|Xavier Sotelo as "Detective Morris" Guilty at 17nn.jpg|Zack Peladeau as "Jay Allerson" Guilty at 17gg.jpg|Kevin Bundy as "Gary Foster" Guilty at 17d.jpg|Vanessa Morgan as "Leigh" Guilty at 17k.jpg|Kevin Bundy as "Gary Foster" Guilty at 17.jpg|Sarah McVie as Detective Guilty at 17u.jpg|Vanessa Morgan as "Leigh" Guilty at 17s.jpg|Rob Stewart as "Gilbert Adkins" Guilty at 17h.jpg|Michael Woods as "Don Scott" Guilty at 17t.jpg|Michael Woods as "Don Scott" Guilty ay 17a.jpg|Catherine Dent as "Melanie Scott" Guilty at 17n.jpg|Rick Burchill as "Irving Cavanor" Guilty at 17c.jpg|Allison Graham as "Rona Ashton" Guilty at 17 MP.jpg|''Movie Poster'' Synopsis Traci Scott is new to her high school, so she doesn't realize there's danger around her. She's a track star, and a good person. So, when she sees a fellow female student run crying from a class room, she of course, runs to assist. The girl is named, Devon Cavanor, and she says her biology teacher, Gilbert Adkins, just touched her inappropriately. She begs Traci to lie, and say she saw Mr. Adkins sexuality assault her. Devon tells Traci no one will believe her if she goes alone. Traci is unsure, but Devon is so upset, that she agrees. Traci realizes, she has not thought this through. Mr. Adkins is immediately taken from his class, and arrested. He's put on leave, and his life is destroyed. She is now having regrets, and wishes she could recant. Mr. Adkins daughter, June Gailey, hears of her father's predicament, and books a flight home from her job overseas. She arrives to the sad news, he has killed himself. She refuses to believe it! She tells her father's best friend, Gary Foster, that when she spoke with her father last, he was going to do whatever it takes to recover his goods name. Gary had heard the same thing. Gilbert Adkins was not going to give up a 20 year teaching career without a fight. So, why would he kill himself? June finds many discrepancies the police ignored. She tries to get the police interested, to no avail. She takes her suspicions to Detective Morris. He agrees it's unusual, but without more proof, he can't reopen the case. June decides she will have to clear her father's name, and prove he was murdered, all by herself. She goes to her old friend, Steve Dawson, and asks if he can get her a substitute teaching job at her father's old school. Steve tells her what she's doing is dangerous, especially if she's right about her father being murdered. She assures him since her last name is different from her father's, no one will know who she is. Steve reluctantly agrees to her request, with one condition: she must have dinner with him when things have settled down. She is more than willing to rekindle their friendship. As luck would have it, June gets both Devon and Traci in her class. June can see how manipulative Devon cam be, both to get boyfriend Jay, and her friends. She knows Devon has secrets, but can she find them out in time? She can also see Traci is suffering, and tries to get to know her better. A tragic opportunity presents itself, when Traci's father has a heart attack. More and more secrets are being revealed, but will June find them out before she's discovered? Videos Links [https://femalevillains.fandom.com/wiki/Devon_Cavanor_(Guilty_at_17) Devon Candor Female Villians Page] [https://m.imdb.com/title/tt3295240/ Guilty at 17 IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2014 Movies Category:Thriller Category:High School Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles Category:Actors in Multiple Roles